


Cooking by the Boof [Podfic]

by Star1412



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1412/pseuds/Star1412
Summary: In which absolutely nothing goes according to plan.





	Cooking by the Boof [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cooking by the Boof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128235) by [OneFourOneTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFourOneTwo/pseuds/OneFourOneTwo). 



> So I tried to host a link on Dropbox. You should be able to download from there if you want. Let me know if it doesn't work. Dropbox can be weird for hosting. I also figured out how to embed the youtube video if that's easier. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Cooking by the Boof can be Downloaded [here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/44sdhydv6k57kx5/Cooking%20by%20the%20Boof%20%28No%20outro%29.mp3?dl=0) It is about 10 minutes long. 


End file.
